Hijo de las sombras
by yin17
Summary: Para Zick su nueva vida tranquila en el campus universitaria esta terminada, Teddy ha regresado con la determinación de conquistar a Elena, y por si fuera poco, un nuevo ser maligno esta tras ellos, ¿Será que la guardiana y el domador serán capaces de encontrarlo sin que sus sentimientos se interpongan, antes de que sea demasiado tarde?
1. Malvado oculto

Capítulo I: Malvado oculto

Era una mañana fresca en la ciudad de Wunderville. Los primeros rayos de sol hacían sentir a sus habitantes un poco de calidez ante la fresca brisa. Una joven pelirroja disfrutaba del clima mientras corría en el gran parque que estaba cercano a su campus.

Corría tranquilamente mientras disfrutaba de los sonidos de la naturaleza, cosa que la relajaba enormemente ante el estrés de su carrera médica. La chica disfrutaba de todo con calma, hasta que una voz comenzó a resonar en sus pensamientos. Una voz ajena a su conciencia, una que conocía muy bien.

 _\- ¿Ya te despertaste? ¿O aun estás dormida?_

 _\- ¿Zick? Apenas son las siete de la mañana. ¿Soy tan indispensable para ti que no puedes esperar a una hora más decente para hablar?_

 _\- ¿Por qué te quejas? Si ya estabas despierta, entonces no hay ningún problema. ¡Yo sí que tengo uno! Tengo que entregar una investigación de cinco cuartillas para la clase de las diez y la imprenta aun no abre._

 _\- ¡Ah que molesto te has vuelto con tu telepatía desde que recuperaste tu Dom! ¡Yo te lo advertí desde anoche! Lo hubieras impreso en mi cuarto._

 _\- Sabes muy bien que yo no sé usar las impresoras. Además me serivrá de pretexto para verte._

 _\- ¡Bien, bien tú ganas! En cuanto termine de correr búscame en mi cuarto y te ayudare, será mi caridad del día. Puedes combatir monstruos, pero no imprimir un ensayo. -_ Elena noto que la gente a su alrededor la veía extraño por los gestos que iba haciendo.

 _\- ¿Qué ocurre? Ya no pensaste nada._

 _\- Por tu culpa la gente cree que estoy loca. ¡Ya verás cuando...!_ – Elena se detuvo en seco al ver a alguien conocido sentado en una banca frente a ella.

\- Hola Elena, ¿Cómo has estado?

\- ¿Charlie? ¿Pero qué haces hasta aquí? ¿Sabe mamá que viniste?

\- No, pero debes guardar el secreto.

\- ¿Charlie Schuster? ¿Eres tú?

\- Algo así, me alegro de ver que has estado bien. Cómo te imaginarás, no vine a saludar. ¡Estamos en una situación de emergencia!

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre esta vez?

\- Hay un ser que está perturbando el orden natural en las energías del mundo, parece ser muy poderoso. Y ahora lo siento cerca de ti. Tú y Zick deben detenerlo antes de que se vuelva un peligro mayor.

\- Pero ¿cómo es? ¿Dónde lo encuentro? – Cuando Elena parpadeo, noto que el "holograma" había desaparecido y todos la veían extraño de nuevo por hablarle a una banca vacía. _\- ¡Este par hará que me encierren en un manicomio!_

* * *

Elena corrió a toda prisa hacia su dormitorio, fuera de él ya se encontraba Zick con su mochila, Bombolo le abría la puerta.

-Creí que tardarías más en el parque. Como ya no dijiste nada, pensé en adelantarme.

\- Zick, tenemos un problema, y al parecer es grande. -Los tres entraron al dormitorio y cerraron la puerta.

\- ¿De qué hablas? ¿Viste a algún monstruo?

\- No, pero vino Charlie. Charlie Schuster.

\- Esto se pone serio. Si el vino debe ser grave.

\- Dice que hay cerca de nosotros un ser, cuya energía negativa es muy grande y poderosa. Pero ya no dijo nada más. Solo que teníamos que detenerlo antes de que saliera de control.

\- ¿Pero no te dio más pistas?

\- Zick el solo me dejo eso, no su dirección y localización GPS.

\- Lo que se me ocurre es utilizar mi alergia, podemos ir por los alrededores y…

\- Y usarte como sabueso, entiendo. Creo que en este punto es lo más factible. Bien lleva tu manual y yo llevare el mío. También llevare algunos dombox por si se necesitan.

\- Creo que estas pensado muy optimista.

\- Y a ti te falta serlo. ¡Vamos vayamos por los alrededores! ¡Será como en los viejos tiempos! ¿Vienes Bombolo?

\- Por supuesto, no me lo perdería por nada. Ver como sacas a pasear a tu novio como perro.

\- ¡Que él no es mi novio!

\- Bien quédate y avísanos si pasa algo. – Dijo el domador secamente. Estaba comenzando a hartarse de las aclaraciones de la chica.

\- No puedo esperar a que su adolescencia termine. -Dijo Elena con molestia en su voz y cerrando la puerta.

* * *

Los caminaron durante un rato por los alrededores de su campus, sin ninguna señal sobre nada sospechoso. La alergia de Zick nunca había estado más tranquila. Los primeros rayos del atardecer comenzaron a aparecer. Los chicos llegaron al parque y rendidos, se sentaron en la primera banca que encontraron.

\- ¡Estoy exhausta! Y no tenemos ninguna señal de nada anormal. Excepto por el viejito que vimos paseando en ropa interior.

\- Ni me hagas recordarlo, era lo que te decía sobre ser demasiado optimista. Tal vez todo lo alucinaste.

\- Mi sexto sentido jamás ha estado más cuerdo, gracias. Iré a comprar un helado. ¿quieres?

\- Paso, sólo necesito descansar.

\- Bien compraré uno rápido tengo que alistarme para dar mis clases con los guardianes, tal vez este por ahí.

\- ¡Ah es verdad, tienes que irte a la escuela con tu noviecito Thaur! – La voz del domador nunca había sonado más sarcástica.

\- ¡Ya deten tus celos! Por cierto que debo llamarle quedemos en irnos juntos.

Zick estaba por demás ofendido, - _¡Con él no hace aclaraciones! –_ Pensó. Elena fue corriendo hacia un heladero y su carrito, hasta que alguien choco con ella por accidente.

-Lo siento – La guardiana se disculpó.

\- No te disculpes fue mi… culpa. De haber visto que eras una chica tan linda jamás te hubiera tirado. – El chico extendió la mano y ayudo a Elena a incorporarse.

\- Mmm, gracias. – Elena se sonrojo un poco ante el cumplido. -Zick vio desde lejos la escena que se desarrollaba desde su banca y su previa pequeña furia interna se encendió en él y aunmento más, casi tanto como una serie de incontrolables estornudos.

\- De recompensa por mi torpeza, permite que te invite yo el helado.

\- No es necesario además yo también te arroje.

\- Déjalo así. De corredor a corredor. Buen día, ¿Podría darle a esta señorita una?...

\- Paleta de vainilla.

\- Una paleta de vainilla por favor. Aquí tiene, quédese con el cambio.

\- Disculpa joven, pero faltan 10. – El heladero contaba las monedas.

\- ¡Oh lo siento aquí tiene! – Elena se rio de la torpeza del chico. - Espero que con eso pueda pagar mi error. – El pelinegro sonrió a Elena.

\- Sí, no tenías que hacerlo. Debo irme.

\- Bueno que tengas linda noche, ojalá nos reencontremos pronto.

\- Gracias fuiste muy amable. – Al irse el chico, Elena se percató de que Zick estaba en medio de un ataque. - ¿Zick estas bien? – Corrió a su lado.

\- ¡No! ¡Achu! Gracias por notarlo.

\- ¡Hace tanto que no te veía un ataque de estos!... – Dijo la pelirroja con nostalgía. - Espera… ¡Un ataque! ¿Sabes lo que significa!

\- ¡Que encontramos a nuestro ser! – Dijeron ambos al unísono y Zick intercalándolo con estornudos.

\- Sabes, comencé con ellos cuando te topaste con aquel tipo.

\- ¿Tú crees que él sea nuestra creatura? Yo esperaba algo como un mugalak o algo así.

\- No olvides que los monstruos pueden cambiar de forma. Creo que lo mejor es que lo sigamos.

\- Bien, aunque él me inspiro confianza.

\- Si lo note. Hasta dejaste que te invitara un helado – Dijo Zick con enfado.

Una sombra se comenzó a acercar hacia ellos, tomo la gorra del sueter de Elena y le cubrió el rostro con ella, asustando por completo a los dos chicos.

-¡Teddy!

\- ¡Tadduja Thaur tenías que ser tú! – Elena luchaba por liberar su frente.

\- ¡Lo siento pero no pude resistirme de liberar al mundo del pesar de tener que ver tu horrible rostro!

\- ¡Horrible rostro al que intentaste besar en el cine!

\- Todo fue por necesidad y sabes a lo que me refiero. – Teddy guiñó un ojo y la guardiana se atacó de la risa, Zick estaba por demás enloquecido ante ese último comentario.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con necesidad? – El domador ya tenía los ojos color rubí.

\- Nada que te incumba Zick .

\- ¡Pues gracias a tu tontería perdimos el rastro de lo que podía ser nuestro principal sospechoso señor madurez!

\- ¿Sospechoso?

\- Estamos bus…

\- Estábamos buscando a un compañero que nos debe dinero, pero ya debemos irnos – Zick tomo a su amiga de la muñeca e intento llevársela consigo, pero Teddy hizo lo mismo con la mano contraria, detiendo su paso.

\- Exacto, la maestra debe venir conmigo ¿Recuerdas? Encontrarás a su compañero más tarde.

\- Elena tiene algo importante que revisar conmigo, luego te alcanza Teddy, yo puedo llevarla.

\- ¡Tranquilos! Aunque odie decírlo, Thaur tiene razón iré con mi grupo y te veré más tarde, creo saber a dónde debemos ir, te veo en mi cuarto más tarde.

\- ¡Perfecto, cómo quieras! – Zick se fue molesto de regreso al campus, mientras el rubio le dedicaba una sonrisa triunfante y la chica una de interrogación.

\- ¿Sabes que ya habías terminado no? – Le dijo Elena molesta.

\- Lo sé. – Teddy contesto con impotencia.

* * *

Zick caminaba furioso hacía su habitación, estaba claro que el rubio le había declarado la guerra y no podía con eso, después de todo, ¿Qué derecho tenía Teddy para creer eso? Él había dado su Dom, su todo por ella, ¿Él que había hecho?

Completamente acabado, abrió la puerta de su dormitorio y se tendió en su cama de golpe. Su compañero de cuarto estaba gritando frente a su computadora.

-¡Me asustaste y me hiciste perder la partida!

\- ¡Oh lo siento, con lo importante que eso es para el mundo!

\- ¿La doctora de nuevo?

\- ¿Qué con la doctora? ¡Nadie menciono a la doctora! ¡Yo no se de que hablas Leonard!

\- ¡Ah! Continua en negación entonces. – El chico suspiro de de decepción y se volvió a concentrar en su juego en línea. - ¡Listo chicos! … No era sólo mi compañero de cuarto, que sigue sin querer admitir sus sentimientos. ¡Sí ya lo conocen!

- _¡Lo que me faltaba, los nerd en línea debatiendo sobre mi vida amorosa! Mejor me concentraré en mis problemas de domador. –_ Zick tomó el manual del domador y comenzó a buscar creaturas que coincidieran con lo que sabía del ser oscuro, que, para su desgracia no era demasiado. Al anochecer comenzó con una lluvía torrencial. El agotamiento le ganó al joven domador, que ignoraba por completo que estaba siendo observado desde la ventana.

Continuará...


	2. Tras la verdad

Capítulo II: Tras la verdad

El joven domador vio a su mejor amiga salir de sus clases, se escondió detrás de un arbusto con el claro objetivo de asustarla. Sin embargo, el fue quien termino perjudicado de espiar, sus ojos no lo engañaban, era Elena platicando "cercanamente" a Teddy, hasta los vio despedirse con un beso en la mejilla, creyó tener visiones, pero vio que ella se sonrojaba al despedirse.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? – Saltó el domador frente a ella.

\- ¡Zick me espantaste! ¿No habíamos quedado en vernos en mi cuarto?

\- ¡Sí… pero quise venir a darte una sorpresa! ¿Hay problemas con ello?

\- No… ¿Por qué habría…

\- Lo supuse. Sé que tenemos que buscar al ser oscuro, pero vayamos a cenar primero, te invito una pizza.

\- Yo creo que lo mejor es que nos concentremos en nuestra búsqueda. Le platique todo a Teddy y el cree que…

\- ¿Teddy? ¿Para qué le preguntaste? Es un asunto que perfectamente podemos resolver tu y yo, como en los viejos tiempos.

\- Bueno, sí es un ser muy poderoso, ¿Qué mejor que dos domadores contra él?

\- ¿Y no pudiste preguntarme antes sí me molestaba?

\- ¿Y por qué habría de molestarme? ¡Es nuestro amigo!

\- Sí pero… ¡Pero no quiero que este cerca de ti! ¡Yo los vi Elena! ¡Vi en tu mente el beso que te robo el otro día, veo cómo lo invitas al cine, veo como se despide de ti y veo como te sientes con ello! ¡Y no lo soporto!

\- ¿Qué… qué estás tratando de decir?

\- ¡Qué no te quiero ni con Thaur ni con nadie más! ¡Qué si ves a alguien así, quiero que sea a mi!

\- ¡Zick!

\- ¡Elena yo… yo estoy enamorado de ti! – El domador la tomo de los brazos y la acercó a él para besarla, pero ella logró liberarse una mano y detenerlo.

\- No sigas… por favor.

\- ¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué no!?

\- Zick… creo que… creo que me gusta Teddy.

\- ¿Qué?... ¡Pero nosotros, y lo del futuro juntos!

\- ¡Lo se! ¡Y te lo juro, de pequeños, ser parte de tu clan y tu novia era mi sueño pero…!

\- ¿Qué hay de diferente ahora?

\- No se como paso, pero paso Zick. Teddy a cambiado, ya no es el mismo inmaduro de antes, es considerado, maduro, divertido, me trata distinto y el me gusta. Lo siento.

\- ¡Elena por favor dime que estás bromeando!

\- Lo siento… pero… te juro que ni siquiera yo lo sabía, hasta el día que fue mi pianista, cuando te fuiste, lo noté. Creo que será mejor que no hablemos por ahora. Lo siento. – La chica se zafó del agarre del domador y se fue a su dormitorio.

\- ¡Elena espera por favor espera!

\- ¡Zick! ¡Zick! ¡Zick! – La voz de Leonard despertó al domador de golpe.

\- ¡Elena! – El domador se enderezó, golpeando a su amigo en el acto. Volteó hacia los lados y pudo reconocer su dormitorio. - ¡Un sueño! – Suspiró.

\- ¡Sí, uno que aparentemente parecía más una pesadilla! – El chico se sobaba la cabeza. - ¿Se puede saber quien es Teddy Thaur y que le pasaba a Elena?

\- ¿Estuve hablando dormido?

\- ¡Mucho y viejo, creo que estás en serios problemas!

\- Bueno… algo así. Tengo un problema serio y otro importante pero diferente.

\- ¿Aja?... ¿Y son?

\- Es que Elena es mi mejor amiga, desde que estábamos en quinto año, hacíamos todo juntos, la escuela, éramos vecinos, caza… cam…campamentos, sí íbamos a campamentos

\- ¿Y el problema es?

\- ¡Qué ella siempre ha sido demasiado genial! ¡Y yo el chico raro que no es suficiente para ella!

\- Entiendo, pero eso era válido para cuando tenían diez años, ya pasaron ocho años, las cosas cambiaron, tengo entendido que se separaron por ese largo tiempo, bueno, no creo que los hayan reunido por casualidad, si ella te gusta tanto, al menos déjala saber, tal vez y hasta ella sienta lo mismo. Dices que es bonita, sí lo es, no creo que le falte alguien más valiente que tú.

\- ¿Tú crees?

\- Sí, mi amplia experiencia me lo dice.

\- ¿Cuántas novias haz tenido Leonard?

\- Experiencia en novelas gráficas gracioso. Ahora anímate por que las chicas bonitas, doctoras y posiblemente interesadas en ti, no abundan por todas partes.

* * *

-Había una luna enorme, que por las noches espantaba, domadores y monstruos corrían, ella deseaba, ella anhelaba un humano ser, pero con ser la dueña del mar se debía conformar, cuenta la leyenda que aun la escucharás, anhelando a aquel caballero valiente y guardián. – La pequeña guardiana en entrenamiento termino de recitar y el resto del grupo le respondió con aplausos.

\- ¡Excelente aclamación Sara! Esa es la famosa leyenda medieval, ahora, tendremos un pequeño trabajo especial, su primera tarea como guardianes en entrenamiento oficiales. Pasarán con Hernebed, el tutor, y se les asignarán un monstruo que deberán cuidar toda la semana. Ahora pasen ordenadamente con él…

Los pequeños sólo dejaron una estela de polvo, dejando a Elena sola en su aula, sola hasta que cierto domador llegó para recogerla.

-¡Pequeños monstruos eh!

\- Teddy. ¿Ya terminaste tus clases?

\- Sí, deje salir a los míos un poco antes. ¡Soy el mejor maestro domador!

\- Sólo somos suplentes y no, sin duda alguna Zob lo es.

\- ¿Qué tu mente siempre está en un Zick?

\- Yo..

\- Elena vine por… Ah, Teddy.

\- Zick.

\- Hola, ya termine… que raro, juraría que habíamos acordado que nos veríamos más tarde en mi cuarto.

\- Sí, quise asegurarme de que llegarías bien.

\- Bueno, sí quieres adelántate y ve por mi carro – La pelirroja le lanza las llaves a Zick – Sólo tomaré unos libros, sirve que prácticas la reversa.

\- De acuerdo, te espero abajo. – Ambos domadores se dedicaron un pequeño duelo de miradas, el cual Elena logro ver.

\- ¿Hasta cuando vas a seguir molestándolo? Sólo era esa noche del cine cómo pequeño castigo a su estupidez, no es necesario que continúes.

\- Bueno… ¿Y si no es sólo actuación?

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

* * *

Diez minutos pasaron y el joven domador comenzaba a perder la paciencia, el asunto de su sueño realista no lo dejaba tranquilo. Había una realidad, Teddy estaba enamorado de ella, lo sabía, lo sentía, y aunque sabía perfectamente que su deber de domador debía ser más importante, pero no podía quitarse de la mente las palabras de Elena admitiendo sus sentimientos por el rubio.

-Lista. – Elena se sentó de copiloto y cerró la puerta.

\- ¿Todo bien? ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? – Zick tenía la mirada fija en el camino.

\- Todo bien supongo.

\- ¿Supones?

\- Sí… hay que concentrarnos en nuestra búsqueda. Leí mi manual entre clases, estoy casi segura de que nuestra creatura es un Gorka, sólo hay que descubrir que es lo que quiere, hay una señora que siempre me topo mientras corro, ella dice conocer al chico que vimos en el parque. Se llama Alec Patterson. Podemos ir y dar una pequeña revisión.

\- Me parece lo mejor, dame las indicaciones de cómo llegar.

\- Sigue derecho y a dos calles vuelta a la izquierda.

-¿No es ahí dónde están unos laboratorios?

\- Si, ellos viven ahí también… - Ambos voltearon a verse con rareza. – Sí, lo sé es extraño, por eso creo que es nuestra creatura.

* * *

La casa era enorme, tenía tres pisos y un enorme jardín, y tal cómo la señora les había platicado, en la esquina había un área aparte de laboratorios clínicos. La sola edificación misma daba escalofríos. Zick podía sentir cómo emanaba un aura extraña de dolor, la que lo hizo retorcerse un poco.

-Déjame adivinar, los laboratorios no son lo que aparentan.

\- ¡Cómo siempre nos imaginamos! Hay algo más aquí que no puedo describirte. Algo peligroso.

\- ¡Mira por aquella ventana! ¡Es Alec!

\- Entonces encontramos al chico. ¿Cuál es el plan ahora?

\- Creo que lo mejor es no hacerles saber de nosotros todavía. Para hacer que sea un ataque sorpresa.

\- ¿Qué sugieres?

\- Un acercamiento tranquilo, mira, el confía en mi, y no me detectará por ser humana, a ti sería mucho más fácil.

\- ¡Oh no Elena olvídalo, no voy a arriesgarte haciendo que te hagas amiga de esa cosa! Aun no tenemos la certeza de lo que es en realidad.

\- Tal vez, pero es la única manera, además tu puedes andar por aquí si algo sale mal, además, no era una pregunta. – Elena baja del carro y se dirige hacia el chico que acababa de salir de su casa.

\- ¡Espera Elena…! … ¡Que necia! – Golpeó el volante.

-Disculpa. – La guardiana fingió chocar contra él.

\- Oh no te preocu… oye, pero si eres la chica de hace rato, la de la paleta de banana.

\- ¡Ah me recuerdas!

\- Nunca olvidaría a alguien que le guste ese extraño sabor. ¿Qué haces a esta hora por aquí? Una chica tan linda cómo tu no debería estar sola.

\- Iba de vuelta a la facultad y me perdí un poco.

\- Sí, esta zona es algo compleja, debes de ser de primer año, si quieres te ayudo a volver al campus.

\- ¡Claro! ¿Tienes viviendo mucho aquí?

\- Sí, yo vivo en aquella casa de allá atrás.

\- ¡Genial! Yo acabo de venir a Wunderville ahora que comencé con la carrera.

\- ¿Qué estudias?

\- Medicina.

\- ¡Qué grandioso! Mi sueño es ser un médico cómo mis padres!

\- ¿También estudias medicina?

\- Casi… estoy por terminar la preparatoria.

\- ¡Eres menor! ¡Bueno… es que aparentas mucha más edad!

\- Sí, escucho eso seguido. Espero no te moleste.

\- No por supuesto. – Elena se dio cuenta de que habían llegado a la entrada. - ¡Tienes una cadena conmemorativa de la película de Ghosto!

\- ¡No me digas que sigues la franquicia!

\- ¡Desde que tengo ocho años!

\- ¡Qué genial, yo también!

\- ¡Yo quería esa cadena, pero sólo venía con los videojuegos de lujo! Pero obviamente no los conseguí.

\- ¡Yo los tengo todos en mi casa!

\- ¿Es enserio?

\- ¿Qué te parece sí mañana por la tarde jugamos un poco?

\- ¡Con gusto! ¡Nos vemos aquí a las cuatro! ¡Adiós! – El chico se iba a despedir de beso de Elena, pero ella se dio la vuelta tan rápido que no lo notó. – La chica caminó un poco y se quedo en la entrada de los dormitorios.

\- ¡Así que tu conquista resulto ser una conquista menor!- Zick rio con sarcasmo.

\- ¡No es mi conquista! Lo importante es que mañana podremos entrar e investigar a fondo.

\- Pues te puedo asegurar que el desea hacer sus investigaciones a fondo también pequeña pedófila.

\- ¡Tranquilo que ya estoy harta de enamorados!

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

\- ¡Qué mañana tenemos un monstruo que cazar, descansa!

La chica subió hacia su habitación, dejando al domador meditando confuso sus palabras. Desde un arbusto, una sombra contestaba el teléfono.

-Sí… ese es él… lo encontramos…

Continuará…


	3. Convergencia predestinada

Capítulo III. Convergencia predestinada

Luces se encendían y apagaban. La habitación estaba llena de tubos de ensayo. Había muchas muestras de sangre en ellos, y a su alrededor, muchísimos papales.

-Los sigo desde hace un par de semanas doctor. Aquí tengo sus expedientes.

\- ¿Patata? No me suena en absoluto esa dinastía.

\- Es la primera en ella. Era una humana común y corriente apenas hace unos años.

\- ¡Ezekiel… Zick! El clan Zick de nuevo… Háblame de este chico. – Dio un sorbo a su café.

\- El más joven del legendario clan, hijo del domador Zobedja Zick y de la guardiana del oasis, Greta Barrymore. Originario del pueblo de Old Mill Village. Tiene 18 años. Es domador prodigio y sumamente poderoso. Cómo no se había visto en siglos. Participó junto con su amiga la guardiana contra las batallas de Máscara de fuego y Moog Magister, anterior señor de las brujas. Ambos derrotados. Cuando tenía 10 años perdió su Dom frente a Hector Sinistro, lo recuperó recientemente. El estudia aquí en Wunderville en la facultad de geología y ella en la de medicina.

\- Ella en la de medicina. Bueno, es algo que no me sorprende mucho. Siempre hemos sido muy similares.

\- ¿Disculpe señor?

\- Es todo por ahora, déjame solo, tengo cosas que pensar. – El otro médico lo dejó solo.

\- ¿Es verdad que lo encontraste? ¿Al domador prodigio?

\- ¿Qué te je dicho de entrar así a mi laboratorio? ¡Puede ser muy peligroso! – Escondió rápido los papeles.

\- ¡Amor, sabes que entre nosotros no hay secretos! ¿Lo encontraste o no?

\- Sí, encontré al muchacho. Jamás imaginarás quien es. – El doctor vio con detenimiento la imagen de Elena en el archivo que el acababan de entregar. – El destino es muy caprichoso aliado a veces, la historia esta condenada a repetirse.

* * *

-¡Te prometo Elena que yo quería hacer un buen trabajo! – El pequeño guardián lloraba.

\- No te preocupes Mat, estoy segura de que el brazo de La aparecerá muy pronto, es sólo cuestión de que pongas atención.

\- ¿Tú crees?

\- ¡Claro! Toma una paleta y espérame de regreso en el salón.

\- ¡Sí Te veo allá. – Elena terminó de poner una curita en la rodilla del niño e inmediatamente el corrió a su salón, feliz con su caramelo, cómo si nada hubiera pasado.

\- ¡Las paletas son la mejor medicina para los niños! ¿No es así doctora?

\- ¡Teddy!... ¿No deberías estar con tu grupo?

\- Bueno, viene a la enfermería por que estoy herido.

\- ¿Enserio? – Lo miró de arriba abajo. – Es extraño, te veo bien.

\- Una guardiana me hirió el corazón ayer que hable con ella y no me dio ni una sola respuesta.

\- ¡Sabía que no eras serio! – Suspiró con fastidio y se concentró en guardar los medicamentos que había utilizado para curar al pequeño.

\- ¡Vamos Patata! ¿No dices nada? Esto fue difícil para mi. Tuve que pensarlo muy bien, al menos dime algo.

\- Lo siento no puedo Teddy. No estoy en condiciones para rendirle cuentas sentimentales a nadie.

\- ¿Por qué no? ¡Sí vas a decir que no, al menos hazlo ya!

\- ¡No puedo!

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- ¡Por qué ni yo sé lo que quiero! ¡Estoy muy mal por una situación que tengo con Zick!

\- ¡Zick!¡Zick! ¡Zick! ¡Eso es todo lo que te interesa! Sí el te quisiera ya te lo hubiera dicho, nada se lo impide. ¡Yo sí estoy decidido, y estoy aquí, contigo! ¿Qué más te hace falta para decidir?

\- Es muy… complicado.

\- ¿Tú si estás enamora de él verdad?

\- Las cosas con él están complicadas desde lo de Sinistro, creí que podrían volver a ser iguales… pero el recuerdo de lo que paso, de lo que ambos hicimos para el otro… eso no se olvida Teddy. ¡Siento que para este punto no podría iniciar nada con nadie, ni hacer nada bien!

\- ¿Pero, entonces tengo una oportunidad contigo?

\- Yo… no lo se… no lo creo.

\- No podrás negarme que, las últimas semanas entre nosotros ha habido algo. Incluso nos hemos besado, y fácilmente puedo saber que más veces que con Zick.

\- ¡Esos han sido besos robados y sólo han sido dos! ¡Tengo que irme! – Elena lo esquivo y se detuvo en la puerta. – No soy una de esas conquistas tuyas de las que ya me platico Lay.- Se fue hacía su salón.

\- Exactamente, tu no eres de esas. – El domador pateó molesto el mueble frente a él.

* * *

La última hora de clase se había ido volando. Tras poner una pequeña prueba. Elena dio salida a sus pequeños alumnos. Sin darse cuenta, su mejor amigo ya la esperaba afuera.

-¡Vamos el príncipe de la maestra ya llegó! – Los últimos guardianes en entrenamientos salieron riéndose entre ellos, dejando a ambos amigos solos.

\- Tus alumnos sí que saben, ¿Eh?

\- Sí te ven cómo un príncipe es por que aun son jóvenes y tienen pocas expectativas en la vida. – recogía sus libros.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Muchas domadoras matarían por vivir lo que tu has vivido! Además te recuerdo que según tus hermanos, tu también crees que soy tu héroe.

\- Sólo eran cuentos para dormir, no te creas tanto.

\- ¿Oye por que tan linda hoy? ¿Sabías que vendría por ti?

\- No, hoy es el día que iré a jugar videojuegos con Alec, ¿Recuerdas?

\- Yo sigo en contra de que vayas con ese sujeto a encerrarte en esa casa. Sí es peligroso yo no podría ayudarte desde afuera.

\- ¡Puedo cuidarme yo sola! ¿Sabes? ¡Ya no soy la misma pequeña e indefensa niña de hace años atrás!

\- ¡Tranquila! Yo nunca dije eso, incluso, cuando éramos niños, jamás te vi cómo alguien débil.

\- Entonces confía en mi, sé lo que estoy haciendo.

\- Elena… tu no tienes que demostrarme nada, yo sé perfectamente cual es tu valor y tus habilidades, - se acercó lentamente a ella .- Son precisamente las que hicieron que yo me ena…

\- Me espera a las 7, vamos, quedan 10 minutos. – La guardiana salió del salón con una actitud completamente indiferente.

Las últimas semanas han sido raras entre ambos, y el domador no sabía por que. Hasta hace poco iban al cine, salían juntos y ambos se decían indirectas. Lo suyo era prácticamente un hecho… un hecho no oficial. ¿Sería eso lo que tenía tan molesta a la chica y era lo que ha su vez la estaba acercando a Teddy? La cabeza del domador estaba por estallar de tanto que trataba de entender a su amiga, y secreta enamorada de siempre. Elena significaba para él, el más grandes de los enigmas. Sí, era incomprensible para él, pero sí de algo estaba completamente seguro, es que no la volvería a perder jamás.

* * *

-Llegamos, trataré de sacarle la mayor información que pueda y de husmear por ahí.

\- Bien, me quedaré aquí e intentaré revisar por mi parte. – Los dos se desearon suerte y ella se bajo del auto.

\- Elena… ten cuidado, siempre podrá haber otro plan, pero nunca habrá otra tu.

\- Por suerte para nosotros. – La pelirroja cruzó la calle y subió las escaleras tocando el timbre.

\- ¡Hola! ¡Me alegro tanto de que vinieras! – El chico la hizo pasar.

\- ¡Hola Alec! ¡Wow tu casa es muy bella y grande!

\- ¡No tanto cómo tu… con lo de bella no con lo de grande! – El muchacho se apenó.

\- ¡Sí entendí no te preocupes!

\- ¡Vamos al salón de videojuegos! – Le indicó el camino por las escaleras.

La casa era enorme, curiosamente se sentía helada, algo que no pasó desapercibido por Elena. Rápidamente buscó una chaqueta que guardaba en su mochila y se la puso. En las paredes sólo habían algunas pinturas, ninguna fotografía familiar. La casa era demasiado blanca para su gusto, podría decirse que se sentía en un hospital. Al llegar, la habitación de juegos era otra cosa, era una sala con pantallas enormes y los últimos juegos y videojuegos que ella había visto. En medio, había dos butacas y un buffet enorme de todo tipo de snacks.

-¡Vaya bomba! ¿Todo esto es tuyo?

\- Es una de las ventajas de tener padres doctores. ¡Ven, siéntate, juguemos un rato!

\- ¿Tus padres son doctores?

\- Sí, unos muy importantes. Los laboratorios de a lado son de ellos.

\- ¡Claro! ¿Vladimir Patterson no es así? ¡He leído su revista médica, es la mejor! ¡Se me sus libros de memoria!

\- Sí.. es un doctor excepcional – El joven se veía molesto con el tema.

\- ¿Hijo estás acompañado?

\- ¡Sí madre, ahora no! – La puerta se abrió de pronto.

\- ¡Veo que has traído a una chica! ¿Por qué no me la presentas?

\- ¡Madre estamos ocupados!

\- ¡Pero sí usted debe ser la doctora Odette Patterson! ¡Mi nombre es Elena Patata! Soy estudiante de medicina de primer semestre, ¡es un placer conocerla! – Elena se levantó y miró a la mujer que acababa de entrar. Al mirarla, la señora quedo pasmada, podría incluso decirse que estaba asustada.

-¡Es un placer conocerte pequeña!- Trató de tranquilizarse.

\- ¡Bueno madre! Estábamos ocupados, te vemos luego.

\- Sí, sólo venía a despedirme… voy a volar a mi congreso. Te veo en un mes

\- Sí, sí, adiós. – La señora clavo la mirada en Elena sin que ella lo notase, cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Mientras la guardiana meditaba la información que estaba obteniendo.

"los padres son doctores, se llaman: Vladimir y Odette Patterson, intenta investigar un poco sobre ellos mientras salgo. Al parecer saldrán de viaje hoy, podríamos aprovechar y revisar los laboratorios"

"Investigaré, por favor, no te precipites, espera a que tenga una oportunidad y los revisaremos juntos" – Elena y Zick se escribían. Pero lo que ellos no sabían, es que no eran los únicos que se ponían de acuerdo.

-¡Te lo digo, es ella! Esta ahora aquí con el muchacho! ¿Tú ya los sabías verdad?

\- No, no hagas nada aun.

\- ¡Pero y sí no regresa!

\- ¡Cálmate! Sí te alteras podrías llegar a arruinar todos nuestros planes… habíamos esperado demasiado por esta convergencia. Hay que ser pacientes.

\- Pero…¿Cuál es tu plan ahora?

\- Deja que ellos se acerquen y, cuando más crean que están de descubrirnos, nosotros los sorprenderemos. – Colgó el teléfono.

Continuará...


End file.
